1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display package, and more particularly, to a package for attachment to the head portion of a dust mop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging for cleaning implements having a handle and head portion, such as mops or brooms, typically includes a protective sleeve or container which fits over the head portion of the implement. The sleeve or container usually serves a dual purpose of protecting the head portion of the implement as well as providing a surface for printed matter to facilitate advertisement of the implement.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,115 discloses a protective sleeve for a broom including a tapered sleeve enveloping bristles of the broom to thereby protect the head of the broom. U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,845 discloses a package for supporting and displaying a mop, the package including a blank forming a rigid support and surrounded by a transparent wrapper which may include printed matter or decoration. In another known package for enclosing a mop head, a plastic shell is provided in combination with cardboard to enclose and protect the mop head.
In a known type of mop, the head of the mop is spring biased relative to a handle of the mop such that the mop head tends to move to a position approximately perpendicular to the handle. In displaying such a mop, it is desirable to maintain the mop head and handle substantially parallel to each other in order to provide a compact and attractive appearance for the mop. Accordingly, it is necessary-to provide a package or container for the mop head which is capable of maintaining the head in the desired position. It has proven difficult to provide such a package which is also formed as a relatively simple construction permitting display of at least a portion of the mop head.